


Culture Shock

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (in the end; trust me), Comedy, Protective Data (Star Trek), Sexual Harassment, Trektober, Trektober 2020, away mission, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: While on a diplomatic away mission, a local catcalls Deanna, who asks Data to say something on her behalf. Data doesn't quite understand, but he does not hesitate to do as his friend asks. This is based on a quote from @incorrect-startrek-tng on Tumblr (which is unfortunately a bit darker when written out this way than as an incorrect quote).
Relationships: Data & Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 10
> 
> Prompt: Away mission

The streets were filthy and overcrowded with people filing across the pavement in every direction and odd-shaped cars honking as they moved at a Risian snail’s pace. Everywhere there was litter and a smell like an overflowing waste processing unit.

“This certainly isn’t what I was expecting of any warp-capable society,” Geordi said, the disappointment evident in his tone.

“Every society forms and grows and evolves in different ways and at different rates,” Deanna said. “You’ll remember, when Zefram Cochrane first tested his warp drive, Earth still hadn’t recovered from its Third World War. I’m sure certain areas didn’t look much different than this.”

“That is true. In fact, based on the images available in Starfleet’s historical database, this area is comparable in many ways to Earth in the late twenty-first century,” Data said.

“It’s still a bit of a culture shock, though, Data,” Commander Riker said. “It isn’t anything like what we’re used to on Earth, or any other Federation planet I’ve been to.”

A few meters ahead, they saw a scuffle break out. One man punched another, sending him toppling over and knocking over at least two other people in the process. A fifth person grabbed the attacker, holding him back from the bleeding man as he regained his feet.

“Except maybe a Klingon ship, eh, Mr. Worf?” Riker chuckled.

Worf said nothing, but looked on as the two men were ushered away from one another. The away team stepped carefully through the area near the fight, which had cleared some as people had either fled the area or crowded closer together to witness it.

“What do you say we split up?” Riker said. “Worf, Geordi, and I will head towards the city hall, and Deanna, you and Data can go on ahead to the university to meet with Dr. Kaleba. Let him know we’ll be there soon after we speak to the government representatives.”

“Alright,” Deanna agreed, and she and Data made a left turn, splitting off from the rest of the team.

“The university should be only a few blocks this way,” Data said, examining something on his tricorder.

Deanna nodded, and they continued on in silence for a ways.

“Data,” she said after a while.

“Yes, Counselor?”

“First contact is always exciting,” she said. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Data opened his mouth to remind her that though he did find the idea to be of interest, he was not capable of experiencing excitement, when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud whistling sound from just off the sidewalk. Turning, he saw an alien man with bright white hair and large green eyes which seemed to glow in the late afternoon light.

“Hey there,” he said, his eyes trained on Deanna, who took a step closer to Data.

“We should keep walking,” she whispered, clutching Data’s arm tightly.

“Nice ass,” the man called, approaching them.

Data stopped, looking at Deanna, puzzled.

“Data, please say something,” Deanna hissed.

“Okay,” he said, turning so that he was between Deanna and the man. “Thank you,” he said, addressing the alien. “It was specifically designed like that.”

Data heard a stifled laugh behind him, coming from Deanna. He looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion, then back to the man, and he cocked his head to the side.

“Fucking weirdo,” the man muttered, turning away and walking back to where he’d come from.

Data looked again to Deanna.

“Thank you, Data,” she said, smiling as she linked her arm in his, more comfortably this time.

“You are welcome,” he said. “Though, I am not sure I understand what about that situation could be considered humorous.”

“That’s alright,” she said. “Let’s go see Dr. Kaleba.”


End file.
